No Way in Hell!
by NaaraHatake
Summary: Piccolo had promised Goku that he would protect the Son household if anything should happen to him. Well Goku died battling Cell and now Piccolo is in charge. Does Piccolo regrets his choice? Or is it not as bad as it seems? I don't own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Piccolo POV

It had seemed that everyone was morning for the loss of Son Goku. The humans, the Saiyan...sorta, the sky was even mourning. For it had been raining for almost a full day now. Atempting to wash any every ones sorrow. Although, I had no sorrow to give to Goku. He was...a friend, yes, but I don't feel sorrow, or mourning twoards people. Everybody dies at one point in thier life time, this would be the second time for Son. So I could care less.

I looked at the crowd of people that was surronding the tomb of Goku. Chi-Chi was on her knees, quietly sobbing into her hands. Gohan was standing tall, his head held high as he patted his mother's back. But I could tell in his eyes that he was fighting his own battle. A battle of self control.

I quickly looked away. My gaze rested on the darkend sky. I feel bad for the boy. He has no father now, and his father didn't want to come back either. For that instant, though, my head went to the disscusion the Goku and I had...

_"Hey Pic?" I glanced down to the Saiyan. He was laying in the grass,his arms were crossed behind his head. Smiling like an idoit. I replied gruffly, "What?" His smile faulterd a bit and he sat up, "I need to ask you something." I tilted my head a bit and uncrossed my arms._

_Goku never asked me for anything, and if he was now, well, it must've been important. I replied, "Sure. Give it to me." Goku crossed his legs and looked over the little pond. He looked down, "Listen, Piccolo. I know that I won't live forever, and I have a feeling I might die here soon..." I glared at the man. What was he getting at? That he could pridict his own death? I growled, "Get it over with Son!"_

_Goku flinched, which I never seen him do. He stated calmly, "When ever I die, which I don't know when, I want you to take over my household!" I stared at him in disbelif. Me? But...I couldn't possibly handle living with his wife. I could barely handle being around the house. I shakely said, "W-why me? Why not some one else like...Krillin?" Goku laughed, "I want you to watch them because Gohan likes being around you. You were his first teacher and you are the one who would understand him more. You would also make sure nothing bad happens to Chi-Chi..."_

_I looked down and folded my arms once more. He contuinued, "I trust you Piccolo. I trust that you would keep my family safe. So, would you do it...for me?" I glanced at him. His was serious. He wanted me to look after them. I closed my eyes, "Ya, Piccolo. I promise."_

I closed my eyes. I had made a promise and I am a man of my word. I opened my eye lids to see that only Chi-Chi was there, stareing at Goku's tombstone. I rubbed my temple. _This is going to be hell, I just know it. _I clenched my fists and walked up to the widow.

She was soaked to the bone. Her black clothes stuck to her body, as did her hair. I searched around for Gohan, I found him a little further away. Why he was far from his mother, I didn't have a clue.

I looked back at the woman and stated firmly, "Come on Chi-Chi. Get a move on." She didn't look up, or even move. I growled impatintly, "I don't think Goku would want his wife to die from hypothermia. No get up!" She still didn't budge.

Since I don't have much of a patenice, I leaned down and but one of my arms under her legs and the other underneath her arm and lifted her up. I adjusted her so she would be leaning aginst my body. What had surprised me was that she didn't even argue. I sighed and walked down to Gohan.

I said gruffly, "Come on Gohan. Time to go home." He nodded slowly. We lifted into the air and flew to the Son's house. While in the air, Chi-Chi shiverd and leaned closer aginst me. I raised my eyebrow and kept on flying. We landed infront of the house hold. Gohan opened the door and went upstairs, mummbling a goodnight along the way. I closed the door and walked up the stairs too.

I reached her bedroom and placed her on the bed. I left the room and mumbled under my breath. I sat on the couch and meditated till someone woke up. What I did not expect was a vase being thrown at my head. I doged and opened my eyes. I saw Chi-Chi with another vase in her hands, "What the hell are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Piccolo's POV

I had just dodged a vase that was aimed at my head. I turned to face a very pissed, very wild looking Chi-Chi. Her hair was down and some of the strands were tangled and out of place. Her eyes were red rimmed and blood shot from crying and the lack of sleep. And she did not look too happy to see a giant green man, whom kidnapped her son, in her living room.

I glared at her as she repeated her statement, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I stood up and slowly walked over to her. When I was a foot away, her grip on the vase she had loosened, but her gaze was still full of rage. I said as calm as I could, "_I _am going to make sure that _you _and your son don't end up hurting yourselves." She gripped the case harder, "Why the hell would you do that?" I grabbed the vase and ripped it from her hands, then placed it on the coffee table.

I closed my eyes in frustration, "Gokuhad asked me to watch you two if anything should happen to him, since you don't act like your self once you find out one of your family members died." I opened my eyes again and glanced at her, "I don't plan on breaking my promise anytime soon, so don't expect me to leave for more than a day." She snarled and stomped towards the kitchen. I crossed my arms and smirked.

I was planing on going outside but I heard slight whimpering. I groaned, _This had to be difficult. _I walked to the kitchen and saw Chi-Chi on her knees, crying her eyes out. _Why the hell did I agree to this? There's no way in hell I'm going to comfort some sobbing human!_ I turned around and started to walk before her voice halted me, "Piccolo?" I turned around to Chi-Chi. She was looking up at me. Fresh tears streaked her cheeks. Her voice was small, afraid like.

I walked and stood over her fragile form. I grabbed her wrist and lifted her up gently. She backed away and whispered, "I-I'm sorry...Piccolo. I-I just..." I sneered, "It's fine woman." I turned back around and left the house. Once I was out I glanced around and flew up. I did not know where I was going, but I just had to get out of that house. It has only been five minutes and I could tell it would get worse if I stayed there for another five.

I ended up at the so called 'Prince of Sayains' place. I landed and looked around. "Well well, look who we have here?" I glanced over my should to see Vegeta. He chuckled, "Are you lost green man? The weak Sayain's house isn't near here." I contained my self from rolling my eyes, "That is the reason why I am here...I guess." The prince crossed his arms, "They can't be that much trouble."

I smirked, "I left after five minutes." Vegeta smirked, "I see, so it is that bad. Don't se why they are so emotional. I mean it was just Kakarot." I shrugged, "The humans here are too emotional over death. I mean, way to emotional about it." I snarled and glared at the grass. "The woman through a vase at me this morning, and was in tears in the kitchen. The boy didn't cry, although, I think he had given much strength not to do so."

Vegeta nodded, but didn't say anything. After a while he said, "So, the woman really through potteryat your head?" He chuckled. I growled, "Oh shut it Vegeta."

A couple hours later, I had returned to the Son's household. The sun was just above the horizon, and the sky was slowly becomingdarker. I took a deep breath and walked into the house. After closingthe door, I glanced around. The vase that was thrown at me earlier had been cleaned up and there was an aroma coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Chi-Chi stirring a couple steel pots with a wooden spoon.

He hair was back into her bun and an apron hung around her waist. She didn't even look like her husband just died a few days ago. She turned he head around and smiled at me, "Well, nice to see you again Piccolo!" I eyed her curiously. _She must be up to something. _I nodded. She smiled, "I thought you would have left after the incident this morning..." _I almost did woman! _"But I see that you were right, you do keep your promises." I grunted in agreement and glanced at the steaming pots.

"So where did you head off to?" I looked back at her, "No where. Just needed to get out for a bit." Her smiled faltered and went back to cooking.

I shook my head. _Women. Can't understand why men deal with them. _I walked out of the room and up to Gohan's room to see how the boy was holding up. The door was ajar, so I quietly glanced through the crack.

Gohan was at his desk, but he wasn't doing his school work. In fact, he was faced towards his window. I walked in, not even thinking about knocking. I stood behind the boy. Gohan took a deep breath, "Why do good people die?" His gaze was still facing the window. I said calmly, "No one can really answer that...not even me." He turned back at me, tears overflowed from his eyes, "Then why did my dad die? Huh? Can you answer that?" I was a bit shocked. Gohanhad never yelled at any one before, especially me.

Gohan stood up and shoved the chair out of his way, "It was my fault! That's why you didn't answer, huh? Because it was my fault!" He wiped his eyes, "I froze, and I wasn't able to do anything. He died, because of me. I killed him!" This is where I put my foot down, "You did not kill your father." He paused and looked at me. I frowned, "Your father saved your life. He loved you and didn't want to see you get killed! Your father was a good man, and he wold not want you to act like this!"

Gohan looked down and whimpered a bit. My face softened, "Gohan..." The boy run up and hugged me. I stood frozen. Afraid what to do. I have never comforted a person before. I looked down at the sobbing eleven year old. He looked like a sad sight. I sighed and gently hugged the boy back.

After a couple of moments, Gohan let go of me and wiped his eyes. "SorryPiccolo." He mumbled. I smirked, "It's fine boy. But if you tell any one of this I'll whoop your ass in training." Gohan laughed a bit, "Understood." Chi-Chi called from below, "Gohan! Piccolo! Dinner!" Gohan smiled, "You staying for dinner Piccolo?" I shrugged, "I have no where else to be."

**This is my first Dragon Ball Z Fanfic, but no my first fanfic. I know this couple isn't that popular but if you like it, please subscribe and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Piccolo POV

A shrill voice rang from the house, "WHERE IS MY FRYING PAN!" A loud, metal crash came from inside. "PICCOLO!"

A nerve twitched in my brain when her voice interrupted my meditating. _That bitch's emotions has been on the brink for the past two weeks! She's pissed, she's happy, she's pissed, she's sad...why can't she make up her damned mind! _I stood and headed towards the house. I mumbled, "I should have left when I had the chance."

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I walked to the kitchen to find it in a complete mess. It looked like a tornado and a hurricane swirled in here and then disappeared. I glanced to the cabinets to see Chi-Chi rummaging around through it. She turned around, "Where the hell is my frying pan?" I glared at her, "How the hell should I know? I don't fry anything, let alone eat anything!" She fist her hands in a ball and went onto putting the pans back into the cabinet, "Fine! I'll just make stew then!"

I rolled my eyes and turned. "Piccolo! Wait?" I looked over my shoulder, "What?" She smoothed her apron, "Could you check on Gohan and make sure he's doing his homework?" I rolled my eyes, "Sure, whatever." _Anything to get away from you. _Her voice rang out happily, "Oh, and tell him were having stew."

I walked up to Gohan's room and pushed the door open. Gohan was leaning the chair back, looking out the window. He looked over at me and smiled, "Hey Piccolo!" I smirked, "Hey kid, your mother wants to know if your doing your homework." He tilted his head, "I'm done actually." He paused and sat the chair back down, "Do you know whats wrong with mom? She's been acting weird lately." I shrugged, "I don't know whats wrong with her. All I know is that I'm annoyed with it."

He nodded, "She's not your mom." I crossed my arms, "That's way I'm lucky." Gohan rolled his eyes, "So, what are we having for dinner?" I leaned aginst a wall near the door, "Stew." Gohan made a face and mumbled, "I hate stew." I looked down upon the boy, "Don't complain boy, your mother is doing the best she can to feed you. So suck it up."

Chi-Chi yelled from downstairs, "Gohan, dinner!" Gohan slumped his shoulders and dragged his feet out of the door,I followed suit. Once I was at the bottom of the stairs, I headed for the door. I never stayed for their meals, didn't need to.

"Piccolo?" I turned around and crossed my arms. She gazed up at me, "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I wrinkled my nose, "You know I don't need to eat." She nodded, "That didn't stop you when you trained with Gohan and Goku. You always stayed and ate." _I only stayed because Goku wouldn't stop bugging me about it. _She was right though. I did stay for dinner then. I gave in and nodded, "Fine. I'll stay for the meal." She smiled and turned back to the kitchen.

I shook my head and walked to the table. Gohan looked up at me, "You staying?" I nodded and sat on the chair to the right of Gohan. The chair felt a little small since I was so tall and bulky. Chi-Chi came in and placed a bowl in front of Gohan and myself, along with two glasses of water. She grabbed her self a bowl and sat in between myself and Gohan.

I starred at the bowl. It was filled with a brown liquid and floating chunks of meat, beef I'm guessing. A few carrots and potatoes were swimming in the dish as well. I dipped a spoon in and brought a potato and a small _chun_k of beef out of the stew. My nose twitched as I shoved it into my mouth. _Gohan was right, stew is awful. _I chewed and swallowed. _This was going to be a long meal. _

After the meal was over, I nodded to Chi-Chi and left the house. I flew to a near by pond and sat in my meditation stance.

The next morning, I decided to walk to the Son's house early. I reached the house and my ears picked up an odd noise. I glared at the house. _I don't feel any other kai signitures. _I flew up to Chi-Chi's window. I glanced in and didn't see Chi-Chi in the dark room. Instead I see a light coming from the bathroom. I sighed and opened the window. I went through and landed on the floor. I walked slowly to the bathroom.

I opened the door a bit wider to see Chi-Chi on her knees emptying her stomach into the toilet. He white nightgown was ruffled and her untied hair was around her face. She kept trying to move her strands of hair when she puked. I groaned, _What do I do in a situation like this? _I walked over to her and pulled her hair back. After a couple more up chucks, she flushed the toilet and stood up. I backed away and gave her some space. She walked tiredly to the sink and went to wash her mouth out.

Once she was done she leaned over the sink. "How long have you've been puking?" She shrugged and mumbled, "A few days..." I crossed my arms, "How long is a few days?" She whisperd, "A week and a half.." _Great._

I said gruffly, "I'm taking you to the doctor." She spun around and faced me. She stood about half a foot away from me. She snarled, "The hell you are! I'm fine!" I pointed to the toilet, "Puking for a week and a half is not healthy! Something is wrong with you! And I'm not going to let you puke yourself to death, that would go against my promise." She turned around and crossed her arms, "Stop it! Stop trying to be Goku!" I saw in the mirror that tears have began to fall down her cheeks. _Not again. Not the tears! _I uncrossed my arms and walked up behind her.

"Listen, I'm not trying to be your husband. I'm just here to make sure you don't end up killing yourself." I rubbed the back of my neck. "And if you don't want to go to the doctor...then atleast go to Bulma. I'm sure she'll figure out whats wrong with you." She nodded, "Fine...I'll go." I grunted and flew out the window.

About a couple hours later, when the sun was out, I picked Chi-Chi up from the house. Well, I was about to.

She yelled at me, "You are not going to carry me anywhere!" I growled, "I'm either going to be caring you conscious, or unconscious. Your pick." She glared at me, "Fine! Carry me then!" I walked over to her and swooped her off of her legs. He yelped and grabbed onto my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, _humans. _I then jumped into the air and flew towards Bulma's house.

After a couple of minutes, we arrived at our destination. I landed near the front door of the large building. I placed Chi-Chi back down on her feet. She smoothed out her skirt and rang the door bell. After a couple of minutes, Vegeta answered the door. He crossed his arms, "What do you want green man." I said gruffly, "Were here to see Bulma." The short man shrugged and allowed us to enter. He yelled up, "WOMAN! The Namek and Kakarot's woman is here for you!"

I winced from his rather loud yelling. Bulma walked in with Trunks on her hip, "Alright, jeez. Stop yelling." Vegeta smirked and walked into the kitchen. Bulma faced us, "So, what do you need?" I spoke for the black haired woman, "She's been vomiting a lot lately." Bulma nodded, "I see. Follow me Chi-Chi. While were there, we can talk about that big lug." She pointed to me and the two started laughing. I sneered as they walked to a different hallway.

Vegeta came out with a rather large sandwich with some beer. He took a large bite of the sandwich and swallowed, "So, the woman has been sick?" I nodded. He smirked, "And you care because?" I glared, "I made a promise." He chuckled, "That's right, that promise. I don't think it's worth it, really, being around that woman." I shrugged and walked towards the direction the two women went. I walked a couple hallways till I heard Chi-Chi- and Bulma laughing.

I walked into the room and they both looked at me. Bulma smiled, "Oh, we were just talking about you." I grunted and looked at the baby that was on a desk. I asked, "Do you know whats wrong with her?" Bulma smirked, "I had to take tests, they should be done by now." I walked towards the desk as she exited the room.

I felt a tug on my cape. I looked down to see Trunks pulling on my cape, and pulling it into his mouth. I moved it away from him and he frowned. Trunks looked up at me and glared. I glarred back. A chuckle came from Chi-Chi, "Are you fighting with a baby?" I crossed my arms and grumbled. Bulma came back

I crossed my arms, "So, whats wrong with her." She smiled nervously and turned towards Chi-Chi, "Well, uh, Chi-Chi. Your, uh, your pregnat..."

_Pregnant? God damn it. Now I have to watch a brat too? Damn.._


	4. Chapter 4

Piccolo POV

I was at the Son's house once more. I flew here alone because Bulma invited Chi-Chi to go shopping for the baby. _Women. _Chi-Chi practical commanded me to tell Gohan about the new addition to their family. _What a coward, letting the green guy tell Gohan about the baby. _

I opened the door and stepped into the house. I closed the door and yelled, "Gohan! Get down here!" Gohan ran down here, "What happened? What's wrong? Where's mom." I crossed my arms, "Nothings wrong and your mother's fine. She is just spending time with Bulma." Gohan tilted his head, "Ok. So what whats going on?" I sneered, "Your mother wanted me to tell you this." Gohan rolled his eyes, "Ok, ok. What's going on!" I growled, "Shut it boy. Let me finish."

I lowered my voice, "Your mother is pregnant. Your going to have a little brother or sister." Gohan's eyes were wide, but he had a huge grin on his face. He jumped up, "That's awesome! I'm going to be a big brother!" I smirked. That boy would be a great big brother, I can already tell. I smirked, "Alright, setle down. I also came to get you for training. Gohan'ssmile widened. This is an awesome day!" He ran up stairs. I shook my head.

Gohan and I had just finished training. He fell into the grass and put his hands behind his head. "Hey Piccolo?" I glanced at him, "Hmm." He stretched, "Are you still going to stay after the babay is born?" I resisted to roll my eyes, "Of course boy, your little brother of sister is still your father's family. Even if he didn't know it yet." He nodded, "I know. But, I know that you don't like screaming, crying children. So I would've thought you you would leave."

I chuckled, "I dealt with you didn't I?" Gohan sat up and said defensively, "I wasn't that bad!" I smirked, "Come on kid, you were defiantly a brat. So, I could handle a new born." Gohan crossed his arms and gave a sly smile. "Alright then. Let's make a bet. If you can survive a whole year with the baby and not complain, then I'll..." I smirked. "I'll convince mom to let you have a week alone...and I'll train with Vegeta!"

A whole week alone? I have been at that house for four weeks, and I didn't have any alone time for more than two hours, that and he would risk his life to annoy the so called prince ...hmm. "Fine. I'll take your bet. But what if you win?" I smiled, "You get to dress up in my dad's weirdest clothes." I said, "I've already have boy." He smiled slyly, "At Bulma's yearly party!"

I growled. _I have worn Goku's clothes, but not in front of the others. And frankly, I don't want to attract that much attention. Gah! I just won't loose then. _I took out my hand, "Fine." He smiled and shook my hand. _I really have to stop going into things I don't know the outcome of._

**I know, it's short, but it'f fine for now. Just wanted something that had a little humor in it. Please review and subscribe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters.**

Piccolo POV

A month and a half has past so far. And in that time, Chi-Chi has been a bigger bitch than usual. She's mainly anger most of the time. And if she's not angry, she's depressed. I'm relived as hell when she has a good day. She refuses for Gohan to go and train. Then she tells me that since I have extra time that I could help her around the house. She expects me to follow her around the house or outside and help her with some tasks. But in reality, I follow her around so she doesn't strain herself.

Right now, I was taking Chi-Chi to Bulma's to cheak on the baby. We had landed on the estae, in front of the main door. Chi-Chi rang the door bell and Vegeta opened the door. _How come he always answers the door when I'm here? _Vegeta, of course, had a bowl of something in his left hand. He looked at Chi-Chi and pointed behind him, "Bulma is ready for you. You know where to go." Chi-Chi nodded and raced to the room

I walked in and stopped. Vegeta chuckled, "So green been, what brings you here?" I growled, "Chi-Chi wants to check on the baby and I had to fly her here." Vegeta lifted the bowl to his lips and swallowed what ever liquid was in it. He licked his lips, "Well then, you better go with your woman." I snarled, "She's not mine. She never will be."

I stomped off to where Chi-Chi had ran off to. I walked around until I found Chi-Chi on a bed looking thing. Her stomach was uncovered by her shirt. I stood in the door way and crossed my arms. Bulma turned around and smirked, "So there's the big guy. How have you've been?" I growled, "Fine." She rolled her eyes, "Gez, just trying to be polite. Ass."

She grabbed some gell and placed it on Chi-Chi-'s stomach. She grabed this wired machine and placed it ontop of the gell. She turned on some moniter and this fuzzy thing appeared on the screen. Bulma pointed to a little blob and said, "This is your baby Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. I gazed at the blob. _That's the baby? _

A piercing cry echoed through my head. Vegeta screamed, "Woman! The bratis crying!" Bulma yelled back, "Then go get him!" Vegeta responded, "I don't take care for children Woman!" Bulma's hands turned into fists and yelled, "ASS!" She sighed, "I be right back." I stepped out of the way as she went to go care for her child. I looked back at Chi-Chi who was still looking at the screen.

When we got back, Chi-Chi was making dinner for Gohan and her self. She smiled when she worked, like this calmed her more than anything. Her hair was in her neat bun. She moved kinda awkwardly because her stomach was a bit bigger than before.

She bent down to pick up a pot and I was behind her. She sighed and stepped a side. She use to fight about me helping her lift things, but she gave up on arguing with me. I took the stainless steel pot by the handles and picked it up to the sink. Chi-Chi turned on the water and it gushed into the pot. She looked in to make sure it reached the right height and then turned off the faucet. She pointed to the stove and I placed it on one of the burners.

She nodded silently. I walked back to the wall where I was leaning against. I watched her work. She gathered some of her vegetables and started to chop them. I looked at her face. Her lips where in a firm line, her eyes were steady. I moved my gaze to her hands. Her fingers were still long and slim, working carefully on her task. Then my gaze ended up on her figure. Her stomach as a bit bigger, but not by much. She still had her curves. Her hips were a bit wider but it didn't change..._Stop! Don't look any longer!_

I averted my gaze from her body to the floor. A slight blush rose to my cheeks but I pushed it away. _No. I won't look at Goku's wife. I don't like Goku's wife. _I shook my head slightly. _I need to go somewhere else. _I walked to the door and mumbled, "I'll be meditating." I grabbed the front door's handle and pulled it open. I closed it and walked a couple feet away from the house. I moved to my favorite tree and sat down.

I tried to meditate but I just saw Chi-Chi. I sighed and gave up. I mumbled, "Why don't you get out of my fucking head!" I closed my eyes once more and started to meditate. _Much better._

Chi-Chi POV

Piccolo kept staring at me after he placed the pot down on the stove. I could feel his gaze on my form. I slight blush tinted my cheeks. The green man had mumbled something about medditateing and left the house. I took a deep sigh and leaned against the counter.

_Goku has never looked at me while I was doing anything. But why was Piccolo looking at me? Does he...? _I shook my head. _No. He's not a male or a female. He doesn't have normal emotions. Besides, even if he did like me, there was no way in hell that I would even think the same way...right?_

Gohan POV

I was summoned to dinner. I raced down the stairs. I jumped into my chair and looked around. Piccolo wasn't there. It was true that he didn't always eat the meals but he was ushally here a couple minutes after the meal was done. I asked mom, "Where's Piccolo?" Mom turned around with a spoon in her hand, "He went outside to meditate or something." I nodded, "Ok."

_Piccolo does meditate when he leaves, but not this early. Something must be bothering him. I should ask the next time I am alone with him._

**Well, there you go. ^-^ Piccolo is starting to ignore his feelings. Typical Piccolo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan POV

After dinner I told mom that I was going for a walk. She agreed and I ran outside. I saw Piccolo near by and ran to him. Piccolo's ear twitched, "What do you want Gohan." I stopped in front of him. I leaned back on my heels, "Why did you leave early? You never leave that eairly." He growled, "Can't I do what I want with out anyone bugging me about it!" I sunk back.

_Piccolo never yelled at me like that for a long time. Not since I was first training with him. What's bothering him? _I sat next to him. "What's wrong Piccolo? Your not acting the same." He frowend. His muscles tensend and he opened his eyes. He looked down at me, "Nothing is wrong with me boy. I am perfectly fine. I just wanted a couple more hours alone. Can't I just have a bit of alone time?" I nodded. "Sorry Piccolo. It's just... nevermind."

I got up. "I better get back in the house of my mom will have a fit." I walked back to the house.

Piccolo POV

I watched the boy leave. I shook my head. _Why did I get so defensive? The boy only wanted to help. Damn. Ah well, he's use to it by know. _

A couple months have past since then. Ok, it was six months since then, and life wasn't getting any better. Chi-Chi still had her mood swings, but it was worse because she had been getting bigger. If you even mention the word big she would think that you were referring to her and aim her frying pan of death at you. It was annoying. And since she was getting bigger, I had to help her around the house even more. She fainted one day and I didn't let her out of my sight after that. The wierd thing was that she didn't push me away, and I was kinda glad.

Right now, I was leaning against the living room wall. Chi-Chi was sitting on the couch, kniting a blanket for the baby. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After a couple of moments I heard a scream. I jumped and my eyes shot open. Chi-Chi was kneling against the couch. I walked over to her, "What's wrong?" She took a deep breath, "My water just broke!" I tilited my head in confusion. Chi-Chi screamed, "The baby is coming you idiot!"

I blinked. "T-the baby. Is coming?" _Crap. _Inside, I panicked. I have never delt with anything like this before. I swallowed and said kinda nervously, "O-ok. Um, stay here and I'll tell Gohan were leaving. Then we'll leave, alright?" She nodded. I flew up the stairs and burts through Gohan's room. The boy jumped from his chair. I talked as fast as I could, "Your mother is in labor and were are going to Bulma's. I suggest you stay here till tomorrow morning. Got it? Ok. Bye." I left the room before the boy even said a word.

I flew down the stairs and stopped infront of Chi-Chi. She managed to stand up. I knelt down and liffted her off of her feet. I opened the door and flew out.

The flight to Bulma's house ushaly was twenty minutes, but this time, it was eight. I didn't take any chances with this situation. Once I saw Bulma's house, I tried to think what Bulma had told me. _Alright. She said if Chi-Chi ever went into labor, to bring her to the south side. _I flew around the house till I found the south side. Luckyly, I found Bulma and landed infront of her.

The blue haired woman jumped, "What the hell Piccolo?" Chi-Chi yelled out, "I'm in labor Bulma!" Bulma's pissed off expresion turned into a serious one, "Alright. Follow me Piccolo. We'll get her in a room." I followed the woman inside and through out the house.

Chi-Chi was breathing a little faster and her grip on me tightend.

Bulma pointed to a room. I went in and place Chi-Chi on the bed thing. I left the room so Bulma could do her...thing. I waited outside the door when Vegeta walked down the hallway. He eyed me couriously, "How did you get in?" I almost rolled my eyes, "I found Bulma outside and let us in." Vegeta looked at the doorway, "That woman is here again? Whats wrong with her?" I crossed my arms, "She's in labor." Vegeta nodded, "I see...Well, good luck with that. I'll be a couple miles from here." He left faster than I could make a remark.

I mumbled, "Ass." Thirty minutes have past and Bulma came out. She looked at me, "She wants you in there with her." I almost fell on my ass, "What? No. No way in hell I'm doing that!" She crossed her arms, "Come on Piccolo. No woman should go through this alone. Besides, didn't you make a promise to make sure Chi-Chi is safe and happy?" I glared at her. _Fucking promise. I should really just tell Goku to fuck himself and go back to the wasteland. _I growled, "Fine." She smirked and went back into the room.

I soon followed. I walked up to Chi-Chi. Sweat had coverd her face and she was panting quite a bit. She grabbed my hand. I froze and looked at her hand in mine. Bulma cleared her throat, "Chi-Chi, your ready to push." The woman nodded and pushed. She screamed and gripped my hand, hard. I winced as she cut the circulation of blood flow to my fingers.

After an enterity, I heard a ear percing wail. The woman let go of her death grip on my hand and leaned back. I craddled my brused hand and glarred at the woman. She smiled slightly then sighed.

Bulma handed the baby in a blue blanket. Chi-Chi egerly took the bundle and held it into her arms. She looked at it and smiled. A single tear fell down her cheek, "It's a boy Piccolo." A boy. I looked over Chi-Chi's shoulder and looked at the baby.

The baby kinda looked like Gohan, but he was much smaller. Chi-Chi smiled, "You want to hold him?" I blinked and looked back at Chi-Chi. She nodded and held the baby out, "Go on, he won't hurt you." _I'm afraid I might hurt him. _I knelt down and Chi-Chi placed the baby in my arms.

I looked down at the little half-breed. The baby's tiny fists were close to his chest, and his tail was wraped around his little arm.

_Your so small. So...fragile. Now I have to protect you too little one..._


	7. Chapter 7

Piccolo POV

Gohan was cooing at his baby brother, making wired faces and baby talk. I shook my head and kept watching them from my corner. Goten gave a little smile and waved his small fists in the air. The boy was a month old now, I think. He was slightly cute, I have to admit. His chubby little cheeks and arms are..._ok, that's far enough! _

I heard the door open and saw Chi-Chi walking slowly into the household. She gave a small, tired smile kicked the door shut with her foot. She adjusted her groceries, "How was Goten?" I shrugged, "Fine." I saw her struggling with her heavy load of food so I walked up to her, "Do you need help with that?" Chi-Chi gave out a sigh then smiled once more, "Yes. Thank you." I nodded and grabbed a couple bags from her frill arms into mine. The woman took a deep sigh and walked into the kitchen.

Something was wrong with Chi-Chi. I mean, she seemed more stressed than ever before. She usually never agrees with me, always calling me some sort of name. But this time, she just sighs. I think she works too hard. She gets the groceries once a week because she has to feed a growing, sayian boy, she does the laundry, the cooking, the cleaning, then she has to take care of Goten. Frankly, she has her hands full. Kinda makes me sympathetic for her suituation.

I don't want to tell anyone, but I kinda feel...sorry for her. She is a good person at heart. I-I can't help but help her now. I feel like I want to help her for her, rather than just do it for Goku's promise. I don't know when I had different thoughts about this. I think it was after Goten was born. I don't know, but for some reason, that little boy charged right past my defenses and straight into my heart. Twisting my feelings around until any doubting thoughts were locked up or banished, softening my heart.

I set the bags on the table and saw her going through her own load. A strand of hair fell over her face. She took a deep sigh and pulled it back into place. I tilted my head, "Your stressed Chi-Chi. You need a break." She glanced at me then gripped the table. "How could I get a break when I have household duties to do? When I have to take care of Goten?" I turned to face her, "Don't you want to do things that you want to do?" She sat down on a chair, "Of course I do, but I'm a single mother that has many chores to do. I don't have time to do things I wanted to do."

I shook my head, "Have you seen yourself lately? You look like hell." She scoffed, "I did just give birth to a baby a month ago. I would look like a hippo." I rolled my eyes, "You know that's not what I ment. You need to have time to relax." _That and you body is not large. _I roamed my eyes over her form then closed my eye lids. Her voice became hurmorous, "Fine, if I do have some time off then who is going to watch Goten? You?" My eyes shot open and looked straight into hers.

Her smirk vanished, "Yo-you would serously watch Goten?" I slowly nodded, "I can't have you getting sick. That just won't do. I would...help you shop for food...too." The shock on her face was priceless. I smiled slightly from her reaction. She stood up and walked up to me, "You would do that...for me?" I nodded. She hugged me so fearsly that I though she would squeeze me to death.

I began to relax and slowly bring my arms around her, giving her a pathetic hug on my part, but a hug, none the less. She looked up at me and smiled widely, a smile that would be similar to Gohan's in a way. "Thank you Piccolo! I could finally be able to hang out with Bulma and get my old body back!" I smirked.

She laughed. She leaned up, kissed my cheek and went back to putting away the food. I, on the other hand, stood there stunned. I light blush rose my cheeks and I looked down and turned around. _She just kissed me..._

* * *

Gohan's POV

Mom and Piccolo were in the kitchen for a while. I heard thier voiced so I thought they were argueing again. Which was a good sign because they hadn't argued since a couple months ago.

I looked back at Goten, who was staring at the ceiling with amazment. _I wish I was a baby, so that every thing can be a wonder to me. _I chuckled and scooped him up into my arms. I gave him my finger. He wraped his little fingers around my finger and brought it up to his mouth. I laughed, "Is that good Goten?" My brother gazed at me with his big eyes then back at his fist.

My stomach grumbled. Goten seemed a bit shocked at the sound and gazed at my stomach. I laughed, "I guess I'm hungry too. But I don't think a finger would feed my hunger. I'll ask mom when dinner will be done." I laid the baby down on the couch, surronding him with pillows. "I'll be right back." I turned from him and walked to the kitchen. I walked up to the little arch when I still heard Piccolo's and mom's voices. _Wonder what there talking about? I'll just see._

I slowly moved my head around the wall and watched them. My mom asked him, "You would do that for me?" Piccolo nodded. My mom them jumped at him and hugged him. My eyes blew out of my sockets. I almost fell back when I saw her hugging Piccolo, because, well that wan't a normal thing for her to do. Mom thanked him and told him something about Bulma and exerciseing.

Then, the most shockin thing I have ever seen just accured. She kissed Piccolo's cheek. My jaw dropped to the floor. I turned around and laid my back against the door. My heart was beating faster than the time I versed Cell.

_What just happend?_

**Thanks guys for reading. Sorry it took me so long, I had a lot of tests at school and I had driving school. Ugh. I hate driving so much -_- I'd rather fly than drive anyday...that or walk. But, whatever. Anyways, please review and subscribe. ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

Piccolo POV

Goten was now nine months old. He was sitting up on his own now, and crawling. Anyways, he really didn't like to sleep or just keep to himself. No, he always wanted attiontion, and since Gohan was either training on his own or doing his homework and Chi-Chi had her personal time, I had to keep him occupied. At first, I was reluctant to play with the little one, in case some one would be watching. But I told my self that I could always sense my power levels.

Right know, Goten was in my lap and trying to reach for my turban. His arms were streched far above him and his fingers were curling and uncurling. I smirked and took my turban off my head and glanced at it, then the boy. "Do you want this?" I asked. Goten tried to grab it again and I smiled slightly. I placed the turban on his head. The turban coverd half his face. The boy laughed and lifted the turban a bit to look up at me.

I crossed my arms. The boy took the turban off and looked at it. He then put it down and tried to grab one of my antennae. I pulled back my head, "No." The boy's eyes started to water. I heaved a sigh and lifted him to my face, "Don't cry boy." The boy smiled and reached for my face. I frowned and then smirked.

A knock came from the door. I growled and placed Goten on the floor. I placed my turban back on and went to the door. I opened the door and saw Vegeta with his son in his arms. _That's surpriseing. _I crossed my arms, "What are you doing here." Vegeta smirked, "Can't I just come to see...my favoriate green man?" I sneared, "I'm the only green man on earth. So, why are you here?"

Trunks began to fuse and Vegeta glanced at him, "The woman left me with the boy when she went with Chi-Chi. The gravity room was broken, so I was board and decided to come here. Since I assumed she left you alone with her boy too." I glanced back at Goten and back at Vegeta. I growled, "Fine, come in." I steped aside to let the man in.

Vegeta smirked and walked in. I close the door and walk back to Goten. I bend down and pick him up, then placeing him in his 'play' pen. Vegeta placed Trunks in the pen as well and then looked at me. "So Namek, what shall we do today." I shrugged, "There's nothing much here but train, and if we train, we can't use any Kai. Chi-Chi was very clear about that." Vegeta smirked, "You are becoming really close to that woman. Which is odd since your kind doesn't breed."

I clenched my jaw, "I don't like her that way! Besides, I'm an old world Namek, I am different from the newer ones." Vegeta rolled his eyes, "What ever. Anyways, I know you like that earth woman. Don't deny it." I glared at the Sayian, "I don't like her. Besides, if I did, I'm not saying I do, if I did I couldn't take Goku's wife." Vegeta smiled slyly, "So that's it, it's because of him. Well, I have learned much in my time on this planet, and I have learned that after one of the spouses are dead, they are no longer married."

I glanced at Goten, "I know that, I have been here longer on this planet than you have Vegeta." Trunks held a ball and rolled it to Goten. Goten laughed and rolled it back. I glanced back at Vegeta. Vegeta leaned against the wall, "Well, then make a move green man." I closed my eyes the opened them. I yelled, "I can't, can't you see! I am a freak on this planet, I'm not like you, I can't fit in. No one would want me! She would look at me with disguse and throw me out." Vegeta just stared at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Besides, when did you start playing match maker?"

Vegeta glanced down at the boys, "I did it to mess with you." I glared at him, wondering if that was his real answer. Vegeta looked at me, "That and that woman needs to have someone else to spend time with. So she could leave Bulma alone and I can get my meals in, that and so the gravity chamber can be fixed." I rolled my eyes, "Sure. What ever." I sat on the couch and closed my eyes.

Vegeta cleared his throat and I looked at him. Vegeta smirked, "How about this, if you can tell her at least how you feel in about, say, in three months, then I'll leave you alone about this predicment." I growled, "That doesn't help me much." Vegeta shrugged, "That's not my problem."

My ears twiched when I heard a car drive up. I then laughing and talking. The door opend up with Chi-Chi and Bulma walking in. Bulma saw Vegeta and smiled, "Well look who we have here. I didn't know you would be here." Chi-Chi nodded, "It is quite a surprise. Hey, how about you two stay for dinner!" Bulma nodded, "That sounds wonderful. Don't you think Vegeta?" Vegeta smirked, "Sure." I glared at the man and stood up.

Chi-Chi said happily, "Great! Hey Piccolo, could you get Gohan for me? I think he's out training." I nodded and went out the door, closing it behind me.

_I hate that man so much. More than anything I have ever hated before._ I glared at tree. I walked slowly and looked back at the house. _I have to stop making bets._

I flew into the sky and searched for Gohan's kai. I found the boy laying near the pond. I landed next to him and sat down. Gohan glanced at me and then back at the sky. I could sense something was bothering him. "Whats wrong Gohan?" Gohan sighed, "I miss dad." I looked at the pond and watched a frog jumping from lilly pad to lilly pad. I looked back at the boy. _How would he react if he learned I had feelings for his mother?_

I cleared my throat, "I'm...I'm sure he thinks about you." Gohan nodded, "I know, I just miss him sometimes." I nodded and looked back at the pond. Gohan sat up, "So, what's up?" I sneared, "Bulma and Vegeta are going to eat with us. She wanted me to come get you." Gohan nodded and laughed to him self.

I looked at his questionly, "What's so funny?" Gohan smiled, "It's funny how close you and my mom have gotten. I have always wanted you guys to be friends, I just thought it would never happen." I froze as Gohan got up and streched. I nodded and stood as well.

A couple minutes later, we landed infront of Gohan's house. Gohan opened the door and walked in. I followed suit and closed the door. Goten and trunks were still in the play pen. Goten saw me and smiled. I walked over to him and ruffled the boy's hair. Gohan laughed and walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. I heard Chi-Chi yell out, "Hey Piccolo, could you bring Goten and Trunks in here please?" I shook my head and looked at the boys. I whisperd, "I'm obviously the nanny for half sayians."

I bent down and picked up the two boys. Goten snuggled against my shoulder and Trunks looked down at the floor and then quickly leaned against my other shoulder. He was most likely scared that he was so up high, considering neither of his parents were that tall. I walked in the kitchen and saw Chi-Chi talking. Gohan was trying to bring up a conversation with Vegeta but the man didn't pay much atention.

The earth women looked at me and aw'ed. Chi-Chi smiled, "That's so cute!" Bulma nodded, "That is the most adorible thing I have ever seen!" I rolled me eyes, "Where do you want them?" Chi-Chi pointed to the high chairs, "Doesn't matter which one they are in." I nodded and sat them down. Bulma faced Chi-Chi, "I love how he helps you around the house. I wish Vegeta did that." They laughed. Vegeta and I glared at the blue haired woman.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Don't get a pissy. I'm completmenting you Piccolo, and Vegeta, you know it's true." I sat next to Vegeta and crossed my arms. _What ever, blue haired bitch._

A few hours later, the Briefs had left. Chi-Chi went into the kitchen and I picked Goten up from the play pen. The boy was wiped out. I quietly went to his room and placed him in his crib. After I brought the boy to bed I went down stairs. I stopped infront of the kitchen and watched Chi-Chi washing the dishes. I smiled slightly as she hummed while washing. _I...I guess I do have feelings for her. _I frowend slightly. _I can't tell her yet though. I just can't. It would most likely have Gohan hate me for the rest of his life, and may have Chi-Chi be turned off me forever._ I sighed.

"Piccolo?" I placed my stoic mask on my face and walked in. Chi-Chi smiled, "Oh good, you are still here." I nodded, "What do you need?" She smiled, "I just wanted to know if you wanted the day off tomarro?" _The day off? _I frowned, "I'm not a maid, I don't need a day off from anything." She laughed, "Even so, you've been so good to me and my family, I think you derserve a day off." I glanced to the side. She moved my face to face hers, "Come on, I know you would like one whole day to your self."

I nodded, "Fine." She smiled, "Good. Oh, and thanks for watching Goten again." I was half way out of the door. I turned around, "Was my plesure."


	9. Chapter 9

Chi-Chi POV

Goten looked so peaceful when he was asleep in his crib. I smiled and thought back a to yesterday morning, when goten learned his first word. It surprised me to know he was talking so soon, but he was growing a bit quicker than humans. I even remebered that Gohan talked at that age too. I chuckled silently when I remebered that day.

**_Every one was in the living room. I was knitting while Gohan was playing with Goten. Piccolo ws leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. After a while, Goten got board was was now crawling to Piccolo. Goten tugged on the man's pants and reached up. Piccolo opened an eye and glanced down at him. Goten began to whine and raised his arms up further. Piccolo smirked and laid his head on the wall, watching the boy._**

**_Goten tugged on the man's pants again and whinned a bit more. Gohan chuckled a bit. Piccolo closed his eyes once more. Goten began to pout and then said something that everybody was shocked to hear. "Papa!" Piccolo's eyes widened and he looked down at the boy. Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor and I dropped my yarn._**

**_Piccolo slowly bent down to Goten, "W-what did you say?" Goten smiled, "Papa!" Piccolo frowned, "No, I'm not your father. I'm Piccolo." The boy touched Piccolo's face, "Papa." Piccolo growled, "Piccolo." "Papa." "Piccolo!" "Papa!" "PICCOLO!" "PAPA!"_**

**_Gohan began laughing, "Haha! Your fighting with a baby Piccolo! Just give up." I started to giggle. Piccolo glarred at Gohan and then looked down at Goten. He glanced at Gohan, "You told him that didn't you Gohan?" He shook his head, "Nope." "Papa!"_**

I stoked the boy's hair. I whisperd, "You are close to him, aren't you Goten." The boy stired but went back to sleep. I frowned a bit, _Piccolo. He called Piccolo his father. I guess that would be so since he never even seen his father. Goku. I don't know how I feel about him anymore. I mean, Piccolo has been more of a father then him, and...Piccolo helps me out more than Goku ever did._ I walked to my bedroom and sat on my bed.

_Piccolo. Why do you always stare at me when I'm cleaning, or when I'm cooking? How come there is this...strange flush that comes to my cheeks when you look at me? Does he...no. No! He can't, he's not... He can't like me, he's just making sure I'm not injured or anything, that's it._

That has to be it.

Piccolo POV

The past few months have been...difficult. Ever since that day with Vegeta, I was even more nervous about telling Chi-Chi how I felt. I always tried telling my self that I was a warrior, and that I could do this. But every time I confronted her I just asked if she needs me for anything. I was becoming soft and a coward. I was never afraid of anything before, but now...now I'm afraid to talk to this woman.

The other thing was how Gohan will feel. He was like the son I never had, and I kinda cared if he was going to be pissed. That and he's the srongest person on this planet that could kill my sorry ass.

I care for that family. Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten...they are my family, in a way. Especialy Goten, that boy thinks I'm his father. Which is obsered since I don't look anything like him or the rest of his family, but I guess he doesn't really care. Speaking of Goten, his birthday was tomorrow, and so was the bets with Gohan and Vegeta. I practicly won Gohan's bet, but Vegeta's...I don't I would win that one. _I don't really remeber him saying what he gets when he wins. Ah, whatever. I'm guessing it will be kicking my ass or something._

I sighed deeply and glanced at the sky. _It's almost time for the others to wake up. _I got up and streched. I began to walk back to the house. I stopped in front of the house, _No, I have to tell her tonight. One way or another, I'm going to._

I entered the house and walked into the kitchen. Chi-Chi was cooking something. She looked up and smiled, "Good morning Piccolo. How was your night." I nodded, "Fine." The woman looked back to the stove, "Piccolo? May I ask a question?" I glanced at her and nodded slowly. She studderd a bit, "W-why do you...well. Why do you always help me? Why do you always look at me?"

_Isn't it obvious! _I screamed in my head. I gulped, "Well, ah. You see..." Gohan walked on in and sat on a chair, "Morning everybody!" I clenched my fists. _Great, now it's awkward. _I glanced at Chi-Chi, who was looking back at me. _Please, someone escape me from this awkwardness. _A loud wail came from Goten's room, _that works. _I said gruffly, "I'll get him."

I marched up stairs and turned into Goten's room. Goten was standing against the crib, crying. Goten opened his eyes and saw me. He stopped crying and smiled, "Papa!" I chuckled, "Still not giving up are you?" I walked over to the boy and picked him up. I brushed back his hair and walked back down stairs.

I placed the boy in his high chair. I was about to walk out when Goten yelled, "Papa!" I turned around. The boy was pouting. I shook my head and crossed my arms. I sat in the chair next to Goten. The boy laughs and claps his hands. Gohan chuckles and I glare at him, "What's so funny?" Gohan grins, "That boy is wraped around your finger!" I stare at him, "Shut it Gohan. I know that."

Chi-Chi placed a plate infront of Gohan and turned back around, "Oh, Bulma and I are going out today." She placed a glass of water in my hand and I took a sip, "Alright." She patted Goten's head, "Oh, and Vegeta and Trunks are going to stay here." I sneared, "Aren't we seeing them tomorrow? Why should he come today?" Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips, "Because Vegeta's gravity chamber is down again, and Bulma doesn't want him calling her to fix it." _Of course._

A while later, the Briefs were at the door. Once Bulma placed Trunks next to Goten, she and Chi-Chi left. "Bye Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta." The door closed. I shook my head and leaned against the wall. Gohan bent down and ruffled the Trunks hair. He then got up and went up stairs, "I'll be doing my homework!"

Vegeta started talking after Gohan left, "So, hows that confession thing going on?" I glared at him, "Shut it Bad Man." Vegeta looked down at his pink shirt and glared at me. "Just because you can't ask that woman out doesn't mean you have to act like an ass." I sneared and looked away.

We stood in scilence until Goten yelled, "Papa!" I looked towards the boy. He was hanging against the couch with one arm reached for me. I sighed and went to pick him up. Vegeta chuckled, "The boy thinks your his father huh?" He chuckled again. I glared at him. I stated, "You taught him that didn't you." Vegeta laughed, "Wanted to know what your reaction was, guess I was too late."

Goten pulled at my ear, "Papa." I looked at him and walked into the kitchen.

Bulma and Chi-Chi came back at noon with many things for Goten. The family then left thirty minutes later. Goten said he was going to vist Dende and said he'll be back before dark. So it was just Chi-Chi and I, with the exeption of Goten.

Chi-Chi was in the garden, pulling weeds from the earth. Goten was crawling around the yard, putting dirt in his hair. I went and sat against near by tree that was close to them. I decided to meditate since there was nothing else to do.

After a couple hours, I opened my eyes and saw that the sky was dangerously dark. Most likely midnight. I looked around and saw that Chi-Chi was sitting next to me. I smirked, "Trying to sneak up on me?" Chi-Chi glanced at me, "That's hardly possible." She smiled. Her hair was down around her shoulders, framing her...beautiful face. I smiled slightly.

I took a deep breath, "Chi-Chi. May I ask you something?" Chi-Chi turns towards me, "Alright." I rubbed the back of my neck, "Listen, um. Ever since Goten was born, I have changed my feelings towards everything..." Chi-Chi nodded, "Trust me, I've noticed." I looked at the ground, "I...have also changed my feelings towards other people." I looked back at Chi-Chi, "When I first met you, I detested you. But after a while, I...I have become to like you more." Chi-Chi tilted her head, "What do you mean?" I took a deep breath, "This is hard for me to say this, but I..."

"Chi-Chi! Piccolo!" _God damn it! Who in thier right mind would intr- _My eyes widen as I saw a small figure in the distance that looked a whole like Goku. _No. No! He...he can't be alive now! God damn it all to hell! _Chi-Chi stood up, "T-that's Goku!" I sneared, "I'm going to check on Goten." I stood up and walked to the house. _I...I can't watch them. I just can't._

I walked up to Goten's room and stood infront of his crib. The boy was sleeping soundly in his crib, a thumb was in his mouth. I gently took him in my arms and rested him against my shoulder. I whisperd, "I don't know how long your father is going to be here...but I want him to leave soon." I walked to the window and saw Chi-Chi hugging Goku tighter than I have ever seen her hug someone. My heart shatterd to a million peices. The one shot I had about telling Chi-Chi my feelings went straight to hell. There was no way in hell that I was able to tell her now.

I placed the sleeping child back into his crib. I tucked the boy in and went into Gohan's room. Gohan was sleeping soundly, but one of his legs were hanging off of the boy. _I know how badly you wanted to see your father again kid. But I think you should sleep. _I placed his leg back under his covers and softly ruffled his hair. The boy stirred a bit but went back to deep slumber. I walked out of his room and back down stairs.

Goku was sitting on the couch. Goku looked up and smiled, "Hey there Pic! Nice to see you again." He stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of my family for me." I crossed my arms, "How long are you here for?" Goku frowend a bit, "Only twenty-four hours." He smiled again though, "I came here for...what was his name again? Oh ya, I came here for Goten's birthday!" I sneared, _You weren't even here for his birth, why would you care about him or birthday? _Goku looked around a bit, "Where is he anyway?" I narrowed my eyes, "He's a sleep. I don't sugest waking him up either. He gets cranky when he is waken." Goku nodded, "Alright sure!"

I headed for the door when Chi-Chi summond me to the kitchen. I sighed and went into the kitchen. Chi-Chi stood next to the stove. She asked me, "How's Goten?" I nodded, "Fine." I looked at the cooking food in the pan, "What are you doing?" She looked at the pan, "Cooking for Goku." I frowend, "Well, don't stay up too late. Get some rest, alright?" I turned around when Chi-Chi asked me, "So, what were you trying yo ask me earlier?"

I stopped in the door way. I clenched my hands, "It doesn't matter any more."

I left.

**Well, there is my longest chapter yet! I love it. I got the part about Goten and Piccolo argueing about Piccolo's name from the Simpsons, when Bart called Homer Homer, but he wanted Bart to call him dad. Then they argued about it. Kinda like that but oppisite. Ha! Anyways, hope you liked it. Please subscribe and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chi-Chi POV

The meat was sizziling in the pan and the aroma wafted around me. I heard a chuckled from Gohan and I turend around. I have given Goku some baby food so he could feed Goten. Goten, on the other hand, refused to even take the food from his father. Goku nudged the spoon back at Goten, "Come on Goten." The baby shook his head and started to cry. I sighed, "That boy ushaly eats two jars after he wakes up, I wonder why he's not eating."

The door to the front opened and closed and in came Piccolo, looking particular grumpy. Gohan smiled, "Mornin Piccolo! Where have you've been?" Piccolo grumbled, "No where specific."

Goku's face turned confused, "Has he always been this picky?" Piccolo turned his head to Goku then to the crying boy. He reached out his hand and brushed back the boy's hair. The boy opened his eyes and then started to smile wide. Piccolo's face was still a stotic mask. He grabbed the spoon from Goku and sat on the other side of Goten. He scooped up some of the food and held it infront of the boy. Goten opened his mouth and let Piccolo feed him.

_That's odd, I wonder why he let Piccolo feed him and not Goku. _Goku rubbed the back of his neck, "Looks like you have that down, huh?" Piccolo grunted a response but kept feeding Goten. His face became calmer as he feed him, like this relaxed his whole body. His eyes were focused on the boy, and his hand movements were swift but steady. His muscles in his arms flexed every once in a while. I looked away. _Why do I look at him when I should be looking at Goku?_

Piccolo was by my side, putting the jars and spoon in the sink. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. His eyes were closed and his fists were clenched. He looked stressed, very stressed. I was going to touch his arm to comfort him when he turned around and went to lean against the wall oposite of me. I drew my hand back. _Piccolo, whats wrong with you?_

I sighed and turned the cooking meat before it started to burn. Goten began to whimper and I turn towards him. "What's wrong ba-" The boy was reaching out for Piccolo, "Papa. Papa." Piccolo went over and picked up the boy. Goten wrapped his tiny arms around the man's neck and nuzzled the Namek.

Goku stared at Goten, then to Piccolo. He scratched his head, "Does he think your his dad Piccolo?" Piccolo narrowed his eyes, "What if he does?" Goku smiled nervously, "Nothing, just that, well...you look nothing like him. He obvoiously looks more like me than you. I mean, how could he think that you are his father?" Piccolo began to snarl and glare at Goku. He growled and marched out of the kitchen with Goten in his arms.

Goku tilted his head, "Was it something I said?" I shook my head, "I don't know."

A couple hours later, everybody started to show up for the little party. That would include, my dad, the briefs, Krillan, Tien and Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. Once everyone saw Goku, the jumped at him and hugged him to death...save Vegeta. During the whole party though, Piccolo kept a distance. I know the man didn't like other people, but he kept a bigger distance from Goku and I. I wonder what had gotten to him, but I had a party to run.

Piccolo POV

This was a horrid day. Not because of everyone being here, but because of Goku. That stupid basterd had to ask why that boy saw me as his father and not Goku. Isn't it obvious? I have been here since that boy was born! Then he goes and acts like he's still Chi-Chi's wife. He's still dead, and he will be dead unless he is brought back to life, which I pray he won't. That stupid ass, hope he get's sent straight to hell when he goes back to the world of the dead.

"From the look on your face I'm guessing your night didn't go as planned." I glanced at Vegeta who was now standing beside me. I sneared and looked at the group, "Goku has the worst fucking timeing." Vegeta looked at him, "Are you going to ask her soon?" I snarled at the man, "How can I do that when she just saw Goku again! It's hopeless! Why bother, I'm just going to have my heart ripped out again. Did you know how she looked when he she Goku last night? Extremly happy. How the fuck can I compete with that?" I straightened up and left the man against the wall.

I walked to Gohan and whisperd, "I won the bet." Gohan tilted his head, "What?" I crossed my arms, "The bet that if I don't complain about that boy I get a week or so off. I won it." Gohan thought for a bit, "Oh ya! I guess you did!" I looked at Goten, "I'm going tomarrow and will be gone for a week, maybe two." Gohan tilted his head, "Why so long?" I looked down upon him. _Wish I could tell ya kid. _Instead I said, "I need time to myself." _That and away from your mother. _Gohan nodded, "Alright, I'll tell mom." I stopped him, "Wait until after the party."

The party ended at nine. The kid and Trunks were past out on the couch. Bulma picked up the boy and headed out of the door. Vegeta glanced at me and then left with Bulma. Goku was having his fifth slice of cake in the kitchen. I snarled and picked up the sleeping boy.

I brought him upstairs and placed him in his crib. Someone walked up behind me and I tensed. "Piccolo. What's wrong?" I turned around to face the voice. I stared down at the woman, "Nothing's wrong." I walked past her and out of the door. I walked swiftly to the front and opened the door.

Goku asked, "You going already?" I nodded. Goku smiled, "We'll, I don't know when I will see you next, so bye pal!" He glared at him, "Quiet, you'll wake Goten. It's a miracle he even went to sleep." Goku lowerd his voice, "Oh, ya, sorry." I growled and flew away from that god forsaken house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chi-Chi POV

A cry came from Goten's room. I sprung from my bed and flew off the sheats. I stumbled from my room and into Goten's. I picked the boy up, "It's ok baby, It's ok." The boy kept wailing. He cried, "Papa! Papa!" I rocked the boy, "I know you want him baby, but he's not here baby."

I sighed. Piccolo was gone for almost a week and a half. Goten has been crying for him ever since he left. He was mad when I left, but I don't know why. I'm more stressed than ever, I never knew how important he truely was. He helped with Goten, he helped me clean every now and then, and I missed him. I regret sending him off like that, but he needed a break. I could tell.

Vegeta POV

From what I heard from Bulma, Piccolo left that house hold for a couple weeks. I knew he was pissed but I didn't think he would leave. He seemed...happy to be at that house. Now he is pissed, all because that damn man had to come to life to see his son's birthday, a son he never even met.

Trunks began to struggle in my arms, "Quit moving," I hissed. I flew down infront of the house. Chi-Chi was in the front tending her garden. She glanced up, "Go on in, Goten is with Gohan in the front room." I nodded and opened the door to the front door. Gohan looked up and smiled, "Hey Vegeta." I nodded and placed Trunks next to Goten. I turned around, "I'll be back in about four hours." I went out of the house and closed the door.

Chi-Chi was staring at the sky. I clenched my fists and walked up behind her. "I have to talk to her." She began to protest and I raised my hand, "No, you have to listen because you just ruined a man's life." She stood up, "What are you talking about?"

I crossed my arms, "Do you know why Piccolo stayed with you all those months? Why he helped you all those times? Why he looks at when your not looking even though I know that you knew he was?" She looked at me confused. I raised my hand to stop her from talking, "Let me finish!" I crossed my arms again.

"I couldn't believe that you let Goku back into that house. I am pretty sure he 'loved' you as much as an earthling loves a damn dog. And to top it off, you let him see Goten. He may be his biological father, but he was never there for him. Piccolo was. He was there for you and your boys when Goku was not. He made sure you had a nice life, made sure you didn't end up killing yourself."

I placed my hands at my side, "I have one thing in common with that man. We do not share our emotions for any reason. What I am saying is that that man loves you! He loves you and that family! The reason he is pissed is because Goku came and you acted like nothing ever changed! But let me tell you something, Goku is not your husband any more. He is dead. Piccolo is alive. Piccolo cares a lot about you, more than your know."

I turned around, "I don't care what you do after this, but think hard about what I said. Think who you truely want to be in your life. If you know your answer, go to the closest island south from here. He's there." I flew into the air, "Oh, by the way, Trunks hasn't eaten yet, might want to feed him." I flew off.

Chi-Chi POV...again

I just stared at the sky. I was too shocked to move. _Piccolo loves me? Is that why...is that why he got so defensive when Goku was around? _I slowly sat down in the grass. I burried my head in my hands. _I chased Piccolo away because I was too blind. If Vegeta could tell that Piccolo loved me then I really am slow. Now I know why he looked at me so much._

I looked up, "I know what these feelings are now. I...I think I love him too. I hadn't relized it because I only had false love with Goku."

I smiled slightly and stood up, "I have to find him."

I walked to the house and opend the door. Gohan was giving Trunks and Goten some crackers. He looked up, "Hey mom." I smiled and grabed my keys, "I'm leaving for a bit. I'm leaving you to watch the boys. I'll be back. Love you, bye." Gohan smiled, "Alright."

I ran out of the door and hoped into the car.

"Please forgive me Piccolo."

**Haha. Well, almost done. Please subscribe and review. ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chi-Chi POV

I drove the car for a couple miles then a couple more over water. The island Vegeta told me about came into the distance. I smiled slightly and drove up onto the shore. I stopped the car on the shore and turned off the engine. Once I hopped out of the car, I began to look around for the Namekian. The island wasn't that large, but had a few trees here and there. But then I spied the man standing on the opposite side of the island.

He was standing on the shore, letting the water lap at him feet. I knew from how his ear twiched that he knew I was here. I slowly started to walk twoards the man. The sand beneath my feet sank in with every step I took. My hands began to shake and my mouth began to dry. I stopped a couple feet away from the man.

I looked down and grabbed some of dress in my hands. "What...do you need?" I looked up to him, "I need to talk to you. I need to tell you something." Piccolo didn't say anything but his head did move a bit towards my direction. I took a deep breath, "I don't love Goku anymore." He seem to tense up, "Why...why wouldn't you." I looked back down to the white sand, "Because, Goku was never really there for me. He was a horrible husband. He was a wonderful father, but he was barely there for Gohan. I couldn't beleive I acted like that when Goku came to the house."

I looked to him, "Goku wasn't there for me when I was pregnat with Goten. You were. Goku wasn't there when Goten was born, you were. Goku wasn't the one who Goten thought his father was, you were" I paused, "What I am trying to is that...I love you."

Piccolo didn't move. Tears began to form and I looked down once more. "You have every right to be angry with me. I treated Goku the same even though I didn't love him. I don't know why you even stay with my family. I just..." I stopped. Piccolo's hand was on my chin, thats what made me stop. He slowly tilted my head up to met his eyes. He slowly placed his hand on my cheak.

He whisperd, "Are you sure, that you feel that way about me?" I placed my hand on his, "How couldn't I?" He paused for a moment, "Are you sure?" I nodded. He swalloed, "Are you posi-" _To hell with it. _I brought my hands up to both of his cheaks, I reached up and I kissed him. _There's your answer. _Piccolo was slightly surprised and he fell onto the shore. The water splashed and soaked my dress and his pants.

I kissed him again, with all I had. He slowly began to kiss me back. He rested a hand on the back of my head and brought me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him more passionitly. We slowly broke apart. I smiled and began laughing. He smirked, "What's so funny?" I shook my head, "Nothing. Just that I was able to surprise you." He chuckled slightly and brushed back a stray hair on my face, "Won't happen again, that's for sure." I chuckled and leaned against him, "I'm sorry that I chased you off."

He pulled back and looked at me, "It's alright. So, I'm guessing Vegeta told you huh?" She scoffed, "Why would you think that?" He crossed his arms. I rolled my arms, "Fine, he did. How did you know though?" He smiled slightly, "I had a bet with him that I would tell you...how I felt before Goten had his brithday." I nodded, "I see." I smiled and kissed him.

Piccolo looked down, "I think we should get out of the water." I looked down at our soaked clothes, "That might be a good idea."

We arrived a little later. I opened the door and walked in, Piccolo following. Goten and Trunks were on the floor building blocks with Gohan. Goten saw Piccolo and his face lit up. "Papa!" Goten grabbed the couch and lifted him self up. He got to his feet and let go of the couch. He then slowly began to waddle to Piccolo. The boy stumbled up to Piccolo and fell. Piccolo leaned down and caught the boy. My jaw dropped.

He looked up, "Was he walking before?" Gohan and I shook our heads. He picked up the boy. Goten wrapped his small little arms around Piccolo's neck, "Papa!" Trunks looked up, "Goten! Play now!" Piccolo put the boy back on the ground. He turned twoards me and motioned his head to the kitchen. I nodded and walked followed him to the kitchen.

He crossed his arms, "How are we going to tell Gohan aobut...us?" I leaned against the table. I sighed, "I don't know, but we must tell him soon. I don't want to hide anything from him." He nodded, "I think we should tell him after Trunks is gone today." I nodded.

Piccolo POV

Vegeta came about a half hour from that time. He walked in and looked at me. Chi-Chi said, "Trunks is up stairs takeing a nap. I'll go get him." He nodded and walked up to me. "So," He started out, "I'm guessing you and Chi-Chi are...you know." I nodded, "Ya. Just have to tell Gohan. Not the easiest thing in the world." He crossed his arms, "You've gone soft green man." I smirked, "That may be so, but so are you." He glared at me, "Not as soft as you." I crossed my arms and looke up the stairs. I broke the scilence, "Thanks...Vegeta." _Never thought I would say that before. _Vegeta shrugged, "What ever. It had to be done."

I nodded and watched as Chi-Chi came down with a sleeping Trunks in her arms. She placed him in Vegeta arms. Vegeta nodded and headed out the door. I turned to Chi-Chi. She nodded and yelled up the stairs, "Gohan, I have to talk to you." She looked to me and whisperd, "Do you think this is too quick?" I shook my head, "He will just get mad that we didn't tell him sooner."

Gohan came down stairs, "Ya mom?" She gestured towards the couch, "I...we need to tell you something." He looked slightly confused and sat down on the couch. She sat next to Gohan and I sat on the arm rest next to her. He looked between the both of us, "What is it?" She looked at me and I nodded. She turned back to him and stated first, "Ok, well. Let me say this first. Hun, I..I don't love your father any more."

He looked slightly confused, "W-why?" She looked sympathetic, "Well, you see. I have grown apart from your father. He is a wonderful person, but he is not the man for me. He will be a dear friend and I wish him happines. The thing is that he goes off too often and he hasn't been here for me a whole lot." Gohan looked down, "I-I see." She took his hand, "I know this is hard for you, but I..we, have something else to tell you." He looked up, "We?"

She nodded. She slowly said, "Well, you see, Piccolo and I are dateing." He looked like he was about to pass out, and frankly, I wouldn't blame him. He shook his head, "Please tell me your kidding." I clreared my throat, "I know this would be a shock to you, and I wouldn't blame you to kick my ass right now but..." I took Chi-Chi's hand. _Come on, say it. This is the only way he knows you are serious about this. Say it damn you! _" I love your mother." Chi-Chi smiled and blushed a bit.

Gohan stared at me for a long moment. He looked at his mother and then myself once more. He slowly said, "You do love my mother. You don't say those things unless you mean it." He looked at Chi-Chi. "And I can tell that you make mom happy. I guess, I guess I just have to live with this huh?" He smiled slightly. Chi-Chi smiled and hugged his son so tight, "Oh thank you Gohan." He hugged his mother and looked at me.

He gave a small, evil smirk, "But if you hurt my mother Piccolo, I will take you down." I crossed my arms, "Understood."

**HeHe. Almost done! Please subscribe and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Vegeta POV

"Vegeta! You will never guess!" I rubbed my face, _I hope I didn't need to. _She ran in with a weird, shocked look on her face. "Piccolo and Chi-Chi are dating!" I looked at her and started eating my meal again. She walked over, "You're not shocked?" I kept on eating. She gasped and pointed a finger towards me, "You've known this the whole time, didn't you?" I gulped down some water, "I knew that they had feelings for each other."

Her face turned red, "I can't believe you wouldn't tell me this! I should now everything so...blah blah blah." I sighed, _great, now I have to deal with her. Women are so dramatic. Stupid women._

**A year and a half later.**

Chi-Chi POV

I tied my hair into a bun and looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled. I smoothed out my mother's wedding dress. Yes, it was a little weird that I'm wearing the dress I wore on Goku and I's wedding, but I love my mother's dress. That and I didn't want to buy another wedding dress. Besides, Piccolo says he was fine with it.

I sighed. I remember when he asked me. It was kinda cute, seeing him nervous...well nervous for him. He didn't do anything romantic, that would be a little weird for him and myself, but it was cute none the less. I placed my elbow on the table and leaned against my hand.

A knock came from my door, "Come in." Bulma barged in. She smiled, "Oh Chi-Chi, you look so beautiful! Piccolo is going to be drooling!" She ran up and hugged me. I laughed, "Thanks Bulma." She smirked, "No problem. Any friend of mine has to have an awesome wedding." I rolled my eyes, "Sure, so how's Piccolo handling things?" She shrugged, "He just stands in a dark corner, avoiding conversation." I chuckled. _My green man. _"Well, you do know how much he hates attention." Bulma chuckled, "I know, he is totally anti-social. Which is ironic since your not."

I stood up, "So, is everything ready?" She nodded, "Yup! Are you?" I looked in the mirror, "Yah, I am." Ok. Well, I'm going to go sit down with the boys. Can't leave them alone with Vegeta, he'll let the littler ones wreck the place." I smiled. She laughed and walked out of the room.

Gohan POV

Bulma came back a little while later. She sat between Vegeta and Trunks, so Trunks would leave Vegeta alone. I sat between Trunks and Goten because those two little boogers will be playing through the whole wedding. _The wedding._

How do I feel about the wedding? Well, I'm not happy, but I'm not pissed about it either. Piccolo is good to mom, and mom seems happy when she's with him. I know he would never hurt her. I shouldn't feel like Piccolo is replacing my dad because he's not. He doesn't treat me any different. He even said he didn't want to replace my father. Guess I need more time to get use to this.

Soon, my mother was at the alter with Piccolo. Mom had a long, white wedding dress. Piccolo whore a purple vest with straight, crisp pants with his usual shoes. My mother looked genuinely happy. The happiest I have ever seen her. Piccolo looked happy too. He had a small smile, but a small smile usually means that he's really happy. I smiled slightly. _This might not be as bad as I think. _They kissed. _If they are happy, I'm happy._

Piccolo POV

We stood outside, looking at the garden. My arm was wrapped around her waist and her hand was on my chest. I glanced down at her. She looked back and smiled. I bent down and kissed her. "Save that for your honeymoon." We glanced up to see Vegeta walking over. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stood in front of us. I crossed my arms, "What do you want?" Chi-Chi growled, "Piccolo! He is a guest." I mumbled a sorry. Vegeta smirked, "Looks like your whipped Namek." I sneered, "What do you...need?" He crossed his arms, "Just saying that I was right. Anyways, those brats of your Chi-Chi are coming this way." He waved his hand back while walking away, "Bye."

Chi-Chi and I looked where the man walked off. Chi-Chi slowly said, "Um, ok."

"Papa! Mama!" We looked the other direction and say Goten running towards us. Chi-Chi bent down and picked up the little toddler. He hugged the boy, "How's my baby boy?" He snuggled against her, "Good mama!" Gohan walked over slowly, "Hey guys." Chi-Chi walked over and hugged the boy. "Oh, your getting so big. Make's me feel old." Gohan laughed, "Your not old mom."

Gohan smiled and waved me over, "Come on Piccolo, in the family hug!" I blinked back. I smirked and walked over. I picked Goten out of Chi-Chi's arms and Chi-Chi hugged me with one of her arms, along with Gohan. I reluctantly hugged the family back. _My family. Well, and half Goku's, but mainly mine. _

"Don't forget Grandpa!" I closed my eyes. _Damn it! _I let go and walked back a bit. "I'm done with group hugs for the...month." Chi-Chi and Gohan chuckled. The old man smiled, "Well, alright." He walked up and picked me a few feet off the ground. _I should've said hugs in general. _He hugged me so tight I swear he was going to suffocate me. I gasped out, "Can't. Breath." He dropped me, "Oh sorry about that Piccolo." He smiled wide, "I just can't help my self some times."

I crossed my eyes, "Sure." Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

**This is end...Just kidding! It's almost the ending. Just a little more longer then I'm done. Please review and subscribe! Love you all!**


	14. Epilouge

**Four years later.**

Gohan POV

I walked in the house and went into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and planned to go upstairs. "Gohan." I turned around and smiled, "Oh, hey Piccolo." His arms were crossed, "Where are the boys?" I took a bite out of the apple, "Playing some weird game." I took a step on a stair step before he stopped me once more, "Where is Tora?" I paused and turned around, "Um...Tora?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Yes, your little sister. Where is she?" I rubbed the back of my neck, "Um, with the boys." He growled, "You left her with a six year old and a seven year old?" I looked down, "She can take care of herself..." He snarled, "She's two!" I looked to the side, "She insisted on staying with them." He stomped towards me when the door opened. We looked over at the door and saw the kids walk in.

Goten smiled, "Hey dad, Gohan!" Trunks sung, "Gohan's in trouble!" I rolled my eyes, "Real mature Trunks." He pointed to himself, "I'm seven, I don't have to be mature." Piccolo hoverd over the boys, "Goten, where is Tora?" The little girl walked infront of Goten, she looked up and smiled, "Hi papa!" I smirked, "Told you she would be fine Piccolo!" I looked behind me and sneared, "What ever."

The girl giggled. The girls black hair landed on her shoulders. Her ears were pretty large for her head, and pointed, like Piccolo's. She had a head band wrapped around her forehead. Mom wanted to hide her antennae. Frankly, I don't know how they were able to uh...make her, bue she looked human if you coverd her ears and antennae. Well, if you get past her fangs and claws, you could. Piccolo bent down and picked up the little girl.

The other weird thing about her is that she never really eats anything and only drinks water, she also doesn't sleep. Guessing that's why she learns things so fast is because she has all the time to learn.

I smiled at Tora, _She may be my half sister, but she is my sister, even if she's part Namek._

"Gohan?" I looked at the girl, "Yah?" She giggled, "Papa says he's going to tell mama that you left me with Goten." I opened my jaw and looked at Piccolo. "Please don't Piccolo! She's horrible when she's angry!" He smirked, "I may not be able to ground you, but your mother can. Leaving your sister alone was not a good choice." The boys laughed and I crossed my arms, "That's just great."

**Well, there's the end. And ya go ahead and say that Piccolo is asexual, but in my story he's like a human male. Anyways, please review. And I know my gramer and spelling are bad. Thanks for reading, love you all!**


	15. Sequel

**I am planning to write a Sequel to No Way in Hell!**

**So, if you think this is a good idea, please review!**

**With much love,**

**Naara Hatake.**

**I don't think I spelled sequel right...**


	16. Email

**Alrighty, this is just random, but I kinda wanted to do this anyways.**

**I have many fans that view my stories and I love to reply to some of them when I have time. Some of the reviews, though, are from people who I can not respond back too. Since I replay induvidualy to my other viewers, I might as well and do for the rest of you guys!**

**So if you have an idea, want to know something, want to draw something, or just want to say that you like my stories, then please go to my email at .com. (Nice email, isn't it?) Anybody may message me too! Just say your user name and it will all be dandy. **

**With much love,**

**Naara Hatake.**

**P.S. Sorry for the interupter for the stories that I have not finished yet.**


End file.
